Brother to Brother
by ccpopstar
Summary: Oneshot. This is the story of Chappu. How he lived. How he died. And what came before and after.


Brother to Brother: A Chappu Story

I love Besaid…it may not be the biggest or have the luxury of the city, but it's paradise to me…

I was born and raised here. All 18 years of my life was spent on this tiny island with my older brother Wakka. Our mother and father dies only a year after I was born. They were murdered by Sin, but I don't hold a sob story on vengeance now. Both of us play on our island's national Blitzball team, The Beasaid Aurochs'. Though I admit, Wakka's the better player, I have the good looks of the family.

I've made friends growing up on this island as many children do. About all of them have I known since my childhood. My teammates from our blitz team include Jassu and Letty, the comedy duo brothers, Keepa, the laid back 24/7 man, Datto, the most trustworthy, and Botta, the most unlucky. There's also Yuna, a sweet young teen from Bevelle, and Kimahri, her guardian Ronso, who came here seven years ago on behalf of her father's wishes. Then there is my best friend and partner in crime, Luzzu. We do everything together. (Except blitz ball because he's a terrible player…)

My other favorite pastime, besides blitz, is to pray at the temple. It's very relaxing in there and…well…Lulu, the love of my life, goes there every day.

Lulu had always been Wakka and mine's closest friend. Then her parents were killed by Sin when she was five. She became cold and distant after that. We tried to help her out of her depression, but she was too upset. Well, we were never quitters so we eventually broke through her icy exterior. Though I went a little further than Wakka and made her my girlfriend. I'm going to make her my wife someday, but for now, I'll let time go as it is.

"Yo sleepyhead! You think you can win a blitzball tournament by sleeping though it," Wakka's voice called.

"Go away." Chappu mumbled.

WHAM

"Agh!" Wakka decided to throw a blitz ball at Chappu's head.

"Get up. We gotta game to play!" Wakka cried as he exited the room.

"Oh yeah, we got that tournament today." Chappu rubbed his head and looked out the hotel window to see the Lucan sunrise.

He looked at the clock…

"WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP SOONER, WAKKA?" he cried as her tried to put his uniform on.

I finally got to the locker room after useless moments of running into people and objects.

"Your late, Chappu!" Jassu smirked.

"Tell me something I don't know!" I frowned and sat next to Keepa.

"All right boys!" Wakka began his pre-game pep talk," Whatever happens out there, we'll know we did our best." I rolled my eyes at his lil' "motto".

"Let's win this time 'kay?" He put his hand out. We all piled our own hands on top of his.

"Yeah!" We cheered. Wakka, with the rest of the team, headed out of the locker room as I stayed behind.

I took in a fresh breath of air and turned to see Lulu standing in the doorway.

"Shouldn't you be in the stands with Luzzu cheering us on, Lulu?" I asked.

She slowly walked over to me, cupped my face in her hand and kissed my cheek.

I smirked.

"Hey Lulu, why do you have to look so grumpy?" I teased. It was a little joke between us. Right on cue, she pretended to pout and turned her back to me.

"Good luck, Chappu." she said as she walked away.

I smiled and ran to the sphere pool.

"Another game, another loss." Botta depressingly said on the boat back to Besaid.

"Hey, hey! None of that talk now. Next year we'll win the cup for sure!" Wakka optimistically said.

"Yeah, and Chappu will propose to Lulu." Jassu chuckled. I glared at him and he got quiet.

"Hey, when we win the cup, I'll propose to Lulu. I gotta have something for her to brag about to people." I grinned.

"Then I guess you'll have to wait a while." Luzzu smirked. At this, I jumped at him and we had a small wrestling match on the deck.

After winning said match, I went looking for Lulu, and found her on the upper deck looking out to the sea.

"Hey…" I said as I wrapped an arm around her waist.

"I guess my good luck didn't work out too well." she stated sadly.

"Nah, it's only 'cause you gave _me_ good luck. You should've kissed the other guys too. Then we definitely would have won! Of course, I'd have to beat them all up for getting kissed by you…"

She laughed.

Her laugh is one of my favorite things in his world. It's a wonderful laugh that cam make even Gagazet turn into a tropical paradise.

We watched the sun set and awaited our arrival to Besaid.

Needless to say, not bringing home the Crystal Cup wasn't a huge disappointment to the village. Wakka and I headed straight over to our hut and hit the sack.

Surprisingly, Wakka didn't wake me up that morning. In fact, there was no Wakka to be found or Lulu for that matter.

I continued my search for the two as I entered the temple. And there they were! Both of them looked very serious as they were talking to Father Zuke, one of our temple's monks.

Zuke left shortly after I arrived and I joined the two.

"Hey guys! What did Zuke want with you two?" I asked cheerfully.

Lulu wouldn't look me in the eye and Wakka shuffled his feet.

"Lulu?" I coerced her.

"Zuke…he has become a sumoner." she said silently.

"That's good for him! But what does that have to do with you guys?" They couldn't possibly…

"He…asked us to become his guardians." she shook.

"No…." I answered on beat.

She finally looked me in the eyes. Her own were getting teary. I knew she couldn't handle another sumoner's pilgrimage, not after Lady Belgimine…that was the worst I had ever seen her in all my years.

"Chappu…I…" Lulu looked crestfallen.

"Lu and I already agreed Chappu. We'll be leaving in the near future. And while we're gone I'll trust you keep an eye on the Aurochs' and Lil' Yuna." My brother said in a commanding voice.

Wakka left us alone. Standing in the old, musty temple. Her head lowered as her bangs hid her eyes from me. She was sobbing quietly. This was too much.

"Lulu….I…I don't want you to go." I meekly pleaded.

"Chappu…I don't want to leave you either…but…I've decided…I can do this…I'm sorry." She kissed my cheek and left me in my misery.

Lil' Yuna stalked out of one of the priests' rooms and spotted me. She walked over and touched my arm.

"What's wrong Chappu?" she quietly spoke up.

"Wakka and Lulu are leaving." I choked out.

"When will they come back?" I stared into the orbs of blue and green.

"Not for a long time, Yuna." I walked out of the temple.

That next week, Wakka and I barely spoke. Partially because I blamed him for taking Lulu away from me…and because what could I have said? On the day of their departure we both hugged in a brotherly way an said our goodbyes.

Lulu stared up at me. She was the only person left to board.

"Chappu…" she whispered. She jumped into my body and I openly received her into my arms, cradling her tightly to my self. I didn't want to let go.

"I love you, Chappu." she smiled with tears in her sunset red eyes.

"I love you too, Lulu"

We kissed. Our lips touched only for a second but the passion and meaning was all there. She boarded the boat, and I solemnly walked back to the village.

The next days I could barely do anything. I moped in self-pity and had not left my home for anything except praying in the temple.

Then one day Luzzu came into my home and sat down on Wakka's empty bed.

"Chappu?"

"Go away." I waved him off.

"I know you have refused me this a thousand before Chappu, but…would you please join the Crusaders?"

"Why would I? If I didn't want to before, what makes you think I want to join now."

"We could defeat Sin…and the summoners wouldn't have to die anymore."

"What do I care about Sin and the summoners?"

"Then…what about Lulu?" he started yelling. "Don't you love her? Don't you want to keep Besaid safe for her?"

My eyes widened. Luzzu had just given me an idea.

"Okay."

"What do you mean "okay' and!…huh?" he stopped his tirade.

"I'll join the Crusaders."

I had to admit before I thought the Crusaders were just a bunch of pushovers, but I was definitely wrong. Days upon days doing drills and learning combat techniques piled up in front of me. I became stronger, faster, and smarter. I even made a name for myself in the Besaid League of Crusaders. The only thought that drove me on was that it was all to protect Lulu.

The only problem was, the Besaid Crusaders were being called to Djose. Apparently, they were going to battle Sin . In two weeks I would be on a boat to Djose and would not to be able to see Lulu until I returned long after.

Then, Lulu came home, a few days before I was to go to Djose.

"Chappu!" she squealed as she ran down the beach into my arms.

I looked up at a very relieved Wakka carrying both his and Lulus' luggage. One other person stepped off the boat.

"Lord Zuke" I gaped. I had thought that he may have been injured or killed. He sighed.

"I…in the Calm lands I became very doubtful of myself and my abilities. I just could not fulfill my role as a summoner. I believe I will go to Bevelle…perhaps become a monk." he answered. Then he walked back to Besaid.

"I'm a little relieved, ya?" Wakka said as he scratched his head.

"What's wrong Chappu? You look sad." Lulu spoke up.

Lulu was home. Lulu was safe. Lulu was not safe. As long as Sin existed she would never be safe. I…I had to tell her…

"I'm leaving." I whispered.

"Wha? To where?" Wakka questioned.

"Djose. We Crusaders are going to battle and defeat Sin."

"No!" They both yelled.

"As your older brother, I won't allow it!" Wakka yelled. This was making me angry.

"I don't need your permission! I think on my own! Besides, you're not my father!" I knew I had struck a nerve. Wakka tried to punch me and I blocked it with my skills earned during training. We stared at each other before he cursed under his breath and took off to the village.

"Chappu…we just got home…and now you want to leave us…you want to leave me?" Lulu started to cry. As the tears came I felt guilt-ridden.

"Lulu…I joined the Crusaders…to protect you…to protect you from Sin…" I choked. She grasped me closer to her body. I felt hot tears drip onto my exposed chest.

"If you want to protect me, stay with me."

"I have to go far away to protect you…but when I return…I'll…make you my wife…and we'll have eternity to spend together."

Three days till I leave Besaid.

Three days till I leave the people I love most.

Wakka woke me up early before sunrise and we walked to the village shrine on the hill. He knelt down and started to pray. I followed suit. I finished praying and stood back…just watching Wakka.

I remembered all the good times we shared. I also remember all the bad times we shared. The worst thing I had ever done to him was when I claimed to have a sphere of mom and dad. It was a complete and total lie…but Wakka bought it and he wouldn't give in to my demands and I gave up on winning. He must've forgotten about it by now…after all those years…

We hardly had any spheres of each other…but I decided now was a good time as any…I took out the clean sphere and recorded. I always wanted to remember my brother. I wanted everyone to see how much I loved him. I wanted him to know the truth and that all he need to do was be himself…because all I ever needed was my big brother Wakka.

I tucked the sphere into my pouch and sighed.

We went fishing, explored the cave near the beach, and played blitz ball. At the end of our day together, we stood at the entrance to the village.

"Wakka?" I asked him.

"Huh?" he shrugged.

"Do you…hate me? For joining the Crusaders?" He turned his back to me.

"Wait here for a minute." he muttered and ran into the village. What would Wakka say? He must hate me. Maybe I shouldn't…

"Eh-hem." Wakka stared into my face. "Chappu…you're the only family I got left. I don't approve of this Crusader business…but" He pulled from behind his back the most beautiful sword I had ever seen. It shone and sparkled like it had been forged by the sea itself.

"I love you too much to let you die out there. Use this. It's made by the best." He handed it to me.

"Thanks…Wakka…"

"Don't thank me, just stay alive."

We went to bed and I felt more at ease.

The next days were spent buying supplies and packing for the trip.

My last night on Besaid was at the farewell festival. A giant bonfire held in the city square and music surrounded me.

Everyone was laughing, singing, and dancing. I laughed at Yuna trying to get Kimahri to dance with her. Batto was trying to ask someone to dance with him but no luck. Luzzu got a little too tipsy and started singing songs off-key.

I smiled and spotted Lulu standing on the temple steps. She motioned me over to her.

"Lu?" She grabbed my hand and pulled me behind the temple, overlooking the ocean.

"Chapppu…I have known you all my life. I can't imagine life without you in it. I don't want you to go…but I know you have to go…" She turned to me and smiled.

"I love you Chappu, and I will wait for you to make me your wife and then we'll have eternity."

"Lulu, I promise you…you'll never be alone."

We looked at each other. We drew in closer and closer until I felt her warm breath on my face.

Her lips touched mine and I was in pure bliss. I needed more. I pushed her mouth open. She gasped in slight shock and excitement and then she wrapped her arms around my neck. She pulled me down to the ground with her. Our two bodies created so much heat between us and I didn't want it to end. I pressed kisses on her face and exposed neck as she stroked my hair.

I came to a sudden stop and she looked into my eyes with worry. I pressed my forehead against hers.

"I love you."

"I love you, too."

The morning came too soon as I exited my home with my supplies. Then I realized, I was late. Nearly everyone in the village was down at the beach except for Wakka and I. We ran like lightning past the shrine on the hill.

"Chappu! Aren't you gonna pray for a safe trip?" Wakka called from behind.

"I can't! I'll miss the boat!" I called back.

We ran and ran and ran and finally got to the beach. Luckily we weren't too late as I had expected.

"Chappu!" Lil' Yuna waved a hand at us. We both walked over to her and Kimahri while catching our breath.

"You make sure to write us as soon as you can!" she smiled. I laughed and ruffled her brown hair. I looked Kimahri in his large golden eyes as he stared at me, emotionlessly.

"I'm gonna miss you the most Kimahri!" I shouted as I jumped into his paws.

He dropped me and shook his head.

I walked closer to the dock to see a gigantic tanker of a ship.

"Must be Al Bhed." Wakka noted. I nodded. I spotted Lulu and walked over to her.

"Lulu…glad you came."

"Why wouldn't I? I can't stand by without telling my future husband goodbye!" Lulu smiled.

"Not goodbye, really. It's like a "I'll see you later"".

"All Crusaders board now!" A man called over the crowd.

"Bye Lu" I kissed her full on the lips. I looked at Wakka and smiled. We hugged each other like crazy. I spotted Luzzu and as we both began to board the ship…

"Sir Luzzu! Sir Luzzu! Please wait!" a village boy ran up to us. Luzzu eyed him wearily.

"Yes…um…you are?"

"Gatta, sir! I have admired Sir Luzzu for as long as I can remember and I wanted to wish him luck!" Gatta responded. It took everything we had not to laugh at this young boy try to act like a soldier.

"Thank you, Gatta." Luzzu smiled.

"Sir, do you think I could join the Crusaders?" Luzzu kneeled down and placed his hands on Gatta's shoulders.

"Tell you what, when you turn sixteen, I'll make you an officer under me."

"R-really, sir?"

"Yep."

"Thank you, sir!" Gatta ran off.

"Can you really do that, Luzzu?" I asked.

"I don't know. It just sounded god at the time."

"Ha!" I laughed. We began to board when a high looking official stopped me.

"I apologize, sir, but swords will not be permitted or needed. The Al Bhed are providing machina weapons for us."

I looked at the sword forged by the ocean. I walked back to Wakka.

"What's wrong? Don't you need to get on board?" he asked.

"I can't take this with me. It's not permitted."

"What? How are you sp'osed to fight Sin? Throw pebbles at him?"

"Machina…"

"But that's against the-"

"The teachings, I know. But if it can defeat Sin, it can't be all that bad, right? Just keep it clean for me, until I get back."

"Fine, get goin'"

"Bye!"

I boarded the metal ship and looked down to the village. I saw Yuna crying into Kimahri's furry shoulder. I saw Wakka trying to comfort Yuna, too, and trying to pry her off Kimahri.

The last image of Besaid, though, was Lulu, with tears spilling from her eyes, yet a smile on her face.

"You sure you should be going? Lulu's going to be lonely for awhile." Luzzu commented.

"Being with your girl is good, but keeping Sin far away from her is better."

We arrived at base camp in a week's time. The whole base was already a maze of tents, people, and machina. Luzzu and I were split up so I headed for my designated tent. I looked around inside the large sleeping area and saw a man sitting atop one of the bunks.

"Mind if I join you?" I called up to him.

"Huh? Oh, sure." I threw my pack under the bed and lied down.

"So," I tried to start a conversation. "What's your name?"

"Beclem…I'm from Kilika…and you?"

"Chappu of Besaid."

"You on the Besaid Auroch's Blitzball team?"

"Yep! Heard of us?"

"Yeah, the biggest losing streak of all time." I laughed.

"Hey, we do our best, and my brother, Wakka, tries his hardest to coach.

"Your brother?"

"yeah…Wakka's my older brother and my only family. He's funny and loves blitz ball. He's the greatest person in Spira!"

"Maybe I could meet him…after the operation."

"Sure, just don't eat his cooking."

We trained together for that week. Using the machina weapons was awkward at first, but I got better at using them with lots of practice. Beclem was way better at it the I was though.

I told him all about life on Besaid. About blitz ball, Wakka, Kimahri and Yuna, and of course, Lulu. Beclem really didn't have any stories to tell, but his dream was to become a coach over a blitz ball team.

I wrote letters to everyone in Besaid. How much I missed them, how much I loved them, how much I wanted to be home with them.

One night I had a horrible nightmare. I had died when Sin attacked and everyone was mourning. Lulu had looked so stricken with grief, it broke my heart to see her that way. I then saw a shadow about to strike her when…

"Agh!" I woke up…to see Beclem looking at my sphere of Wakka on Besaid at the shrine.

""What's this?" he questioned.

"It's mine!" I snatched it away.

"What's it for?"

"A memory of my brother to show to …my kids…if I ever have any."

"Oh…" Beclem looked a little upset. He started to leave…

"Wait!" I held out the sphere to him. I had no clue what I was doing.

"What?"

"Take this. Take care of it…okay?"

"No…you should keep it. I would only lose it." I sighed and I left the tent and looked out at the sunrise. There was something floating in the sea.

KLANG KLANG KLANG

"Sin! Sin is coming! To your battle stations!" a man called ringing the emergency bell.

"Beclem!" I cried out.

He ran out with both our weapons. I tried to strap armor on as fast as I could. Men were screaming at each other, pulling cannons to the shore. Battalions of people ran past us both and we tried to stick together.

Time seemed to stop as I saw Sin lurch forward and send a tidal wave of fiends at us.

"They're coming! Fire at will when they reach the shore!" Our commanding officer shouted. They infested the shore. There were too many.

"GAH!" a man screamed next to me as he fell. The fiend was tearing at his side. I shot the fiend in the head twice and it disappeared into pyre flies. The man coughed up blood. He seemed to be Wakka's age almost. This was too real.

"Chappu! The first wave of fiends is gone! Help the injured back to the medical tents!" Beclem shouted. I nodded and pulled the man up onto my shoulder. His entire right side was indescribable. He moaned in pain and turned to me.

"Who are you?" he half whispered.

"Chappu." I struggled back to the med tent.

"I'm Nooj…please…leave me here to die."

"What? Don't you have anything to live for? I can't let you die…sorry…"

"Let me go! I want to die a warrior! Not live as a cripple!"

I rolled my eyes and knocked him out. I handed him over to one of the medical faculty.

"Beclem!" I called over the crowd. I saw the entire battlefield. The men and women fighting…all for different reasons. This was war. This was horrible.

"Chappu!" I turned to see Beclem, limping slightly.

"You okay?" I motioned to his leg.

"I'll live, we gotta go back, the second waves of fiends is coming!"

"Right!" We ran and battled.

Fiend after fiend, bullet after bullet. I had never seen so much bloodshed. I turned to look at Sin. The heartless being. How could it kill so many? The anger rose higher and higher, burning hotter and hotter.

"DIE!" I ran down the shore.

"Chappu, don't!" Beclem called out.

"AHHHHHHH!" I charged at Sin. Sin glowed and a force hit me and blew me back. I felt immense pain and…everything went blank.

"Where am I?" No answer.

My surroundings were all white. I looked at myself. Blood all over my hands, chest, legs, and face. I couldn't see out of my left eye. No pain was felt.

"Chappu" I turned to see a small boy in a purple hood.

"Who are you? And where am I?"

"I am the Fayth. I'm sorry." he looked down at the nonexistent ground.

"For what?"

"We'll keep our promise of protecting Lulu, Wakka, Yuna , and Kimahri. But you…"

"I'm dead?"

"No….not yet…but soon you'll.."

"It's okay."

"You mean you don't mind?" The little boy looked up into my face.

"No…well I'm sad that I won't be able to see my friends again. Never fight with Wakka again. Never see Lulu's face again. But if I have to …then I will…"

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay, I'm grateful."

"Goodbye."

"Bye."

The light swirled back and I awoke.

Pain. Immense, eternal pain was all I felt. It was hare to breathe. I couldn't move, I tried opening my eyes.

"Chappu!" Two voices shouted. This buzzed my head. I saw two men…that's right…Beclem and Luzzu.

"I'll get the doctor." Luzzu left the room.

"Chappu…I'm so glad you're okay. You had me worried there for a minute. You just ran down the shore and Sin wiped out the front lines. You took some heavy damage." Beclem sighed in relief.

"Beclem…I…not going home."

"What? What'd you say?"

"I'm not going to make it…" I choked out the words. Beclem's smile disappeared.

"Of course you are…" I coughed up blood. "Chappu!"

"Take the sphere from my pocket and one day…got to Besaid…give it to …Wakka…" Beclem nodded and took the sphere.

"I swear on my life I will, Chappu." Luzzu reentered the room and looked at me in fear.

"Chappu…are you okay?"

"Luzzu tell Wakka, I …miss him…and Lulu that I love her…okay?"

"I promise, Chappu."

"Thank you…" I close my eyes.

I felt so tired. I need some sleep.

Wakka left his hut to see the Crusaders of Besaid village walking back into Besaid. Families reunited, women cried, and children laughed. Wakka searched for Chappu but spotted Luzzu first.

"Luzzu!" he waved. Luzzu looked up and froze…staring into Wakka's eyes, scared of him.

"What's wrong? Hey, I know the operation went bad but, you'll get 'im next time, ya? So, how you been? And where's Chappu?"

"Chappu." Luzzu stuttered.

"He better not have gotten hurt too badly, he has to play in a couple of weeks. Blitz is startin' up."

"He's dead, Wakka."

"What?"

"Chappu died in Djose. Sin killed him." Wakka felt his insides freeze over.

"Chappu's dead?" he asked.

"yes…he said that he'd miss you ..and to take care of everyone…especially Lulu…"

"Lulu, does she know yet?"

"I don't think so…"

"Dammit! Why'd he have to get himself killed!"

"Wakka…don't get mad…just…comfort Lulu…"

"…you're right…I'll go tell her…now…'

"Bye." Luzzu left and Wakka walked to Lulu's secluded hut. He entered and looked around.

"Chappu? Chappu!" She exclaimed and leapt into Wakka's arms and kissed his face.

"Lulu…" Wakka spoke, tightening his fists.

"Huh? Wakka…sorry…" She jumped off of him and blushed.

"I heard the Crusaders have come home so I thought you were Chappu!" she explained.

"Lulu…Chappu isn't coming home."

"What? Is he hurt? Did he go to a hospital? Tell me Wakka!" she gripped his overall straps.

"He's dead." Wakka whispered. Lulu fell to the ground.

"No…noo…he said he'd come back! He promised…he can't!…He just can't!" She screamed as she pounded the floor with her fists. Tears fell everywhere on the floor. Wakka knelt down and held her. She grabbed him and screamed.

"Chappu! CHAPPU!"

Wakka let a few tears slip.

"Chappu…"

It was the day of Chappu's funeral. Many cried as Wakka stood facing Chappu's friends.

"Chappu…he was my only family left. He was going to be something someday. But Sin, took him down along with many others. He had hopes, he had dreams, he had a family to start when he returned but now, he'll never get to do those things he lived for most. He was a friend, a brother, and a lover. Farewell Chappu…we'll never forget you…" Wakka pushed the little floating candle out to sea as the crowd sang the Hymn of the Fayth.

Lulu looked at the flame as it went further out to sea. She sighed. Wakka touched her shoulder, but she shrugged him off. Wakka looked downward and took off. Yuna stared at the pillar of light and turned to Father Zuke, who was leaving in a few days for Bevelle.

"Father Zuke?"

"Yes, young Yuna?"

"How can I become a summoner?"

"Well, to start…"

Wakka stared at the sword laying on Chappu's empty bed. He thought of all the possibilities of how Chappu may still be alive.

"Chappu…you…you're gone, brudda…but I'll never forget ya…I'm gonna win the Crystal Cup for ya…I'm gonna make Lulu happy again, I'm gonna find somebody who's worthy enough to hold your sword. 'Till I see ya on the Farplane." Wakka went to sleep.

The End

Epilogue

Wakka, along with the other Aurochs went to the beach that day for their last practice before going to Luca. Letty had been trying to pull off Wakka's famous shot, The Poison Shot, but was failing miserably. Wakka attempted to teach him.

"Hey, Letty! Let me show ya how it's done!" Wakka threw the ball up in the air and drove his foot at it as hard as possible. He made contact and the ball shot out to sea.

"Great! Now we lost another ball." Datto laughed. Everyone else joined him.

"C'mon! It's not my fault I'm so good at doing my own moves!" Wakka laughed.

"Hey…what's that?" Jassu pointed out to water. Wakka turned to look. It was…a person?

"Is he alive?" Botta asked.

"Hey! You okay?" Wakka waved as the team crowded around him. He saw the man float in the water and wave his arm as a faint "Hey!" was heard.

The boy disappeared under water and Wakka grew worried, but then the blitz ball he kicked earlier was thrown straight back at his head.

"Woah, ho ho ho!" Wakka laughed at the close call of a blitz ball smacking him in the face.

"Wakka!" a familiar voice called out. He turned to see Luzzu and Gatta. The Besaid Crusaders.

"Luzzu, was sup?" Wakka gave him a high-five.

"We just wanted to tell you, Yuna, Lulu, and Kimahri have gone to do the Trials. Are you going to join them?"

"Nah, don't worry about them. Yuna will be fine with Lu and Kimahri."

"Who's that, sir?" Gatta pointed out to the man in the sea swimming to the shore.

"Who knows? But we'll find out soon."

"Well, we best be off. See ya, Wakka." Luzzu left with Gatta. Wakka turned around to seethe man gasping for breath. He wore strange clothes and had bright blonde hair.

The boy straightened up and Wakka gasped. He looked liked Chappu!

"Uh…hey, guys!" The man smiled.

Wakka had a feeling that this guy was gonna be very interesting…Who knows, maybe he could lead him to Chappu. Perhaps this man had all the answers…He'd just have to wait and find out.

The End


End file.
